deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robocop vs cyborg
Intro flyscratch: robotics have played a big role in life helping at work helping do taxes and much more but what if technology went further like helping people in more effective ways flyscratch: robocop the cyborg cop of the future speedsy: and cyborg the teenage cyborg of dc comics he's flyscratch i'm speedsy flyscratch: and it's out job to analyze they're armor weapons and skills to see who would win a death battle Robocop flyscratch: in the future officer Murphy was going through a lot he had lost his wife but no matter what he was the best cop the poilce force ever had but then this went sour one fateful speedsy: yeah apparently a gang ambushed him and shot him down and this happened *shows the shootdown scene from robocop* speedsy: damn! that's brutal! flyscratch: with both of his arms and legs out he was killed in an instant speedsy: but the police force had other ideas they rebuilt him in a robotic suit thus gave birth to robocop his job protect the innocent uphold the law and the third one well that's classified flyscratch: robocop has a dual one pistol a jetpack and is able to store his gun in his leg cause it opens up cool flyscratch: robocop has fought the ed-209 a massive robot bigger then him has his own car speedsy: even shot through a woman's skirt man that guy also got shot in the dick ouch! flyscratch: i can think of worse things *shows the 22 jump street ending scene where officer schmidt shot off the villain's dick and made him pick it up with his mouth* speedsy: but robocop has some flaws flyscratch: yes robocop is slow can still be killed and let's not forget the most famous weakness speedsy: yeah apparently robocop has emotional problems as he still remembers his old days as a normal human and will break down but he is quite the sharpshooter so yeah robocop: your move creep Cyborg flyscratch: long ago an inventor's son lost an arm both legs and part of his face feeling guilty for his son's misfortune he made it his mission to put him back together speedsy: in the form of robotic limbs baby! flyscratch: cyborg is fast has a arm cannon super strength and has other weapons in his arsenal cannons and just about anything you can think of speedsy: he also has some feats in teen titans go but we don't talk about that so yeah flyscratch: right he is a formidable member of both the teen titans and justice league that's speedsy: that's right he joined both teams flyscratch: he is smart as he is a scientist at star labs he saved his father vic which was the reason he was given robotic limbs became an agent for the president during flashpoint can repair his parts built the titans t car was briefly a green later and upgraded both the titans tower and the hall of justice to have a mobile fortress mode in his spare time but he does have flaws his armor has 35 exploitable weak spots is vulnerable to emp's and hacking and his boom tube takes a lot of time to charge up speedsy: and teen titans go flyscratch: okay i get it stop already speedsy: sorry anyway he is still badass though so there is that cyborg: booyah! fight-intro flyscratch: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all speedsy: it's time for a...cyborg death battle! Pre-fight we open as robocop is seen walking along then he sees cyborg of course at the bank he thinks he robbed it robocop: freeze no sudden moves cyborg: what?! oh no no i was stopping it your misunderstand *robocop shoots cyborg with a bullet wounding him* robocop: your move creep cyborg: well okay then have it your way Fight cyborg launches at robocop then punches him in the face sending him back a bit cyborg then launches his arm cannon at robocop but robocop is able to dodge using his jetpack cyborg: aw come on! robocop then shoots from above making cyborg run robocop looks for cyborg as he is suddenly gone but then cyborg out of nowhere jumps onto robocop's back then stabs it making them fall to the ground cyborg: this was a bad idea they both land on the ground luckily they aren't dead as they slowly get up they then start shooting at each other but then cyborg runs faster to him cyborg: booyah! cyborg then punches robocop multiple times then then throws him into a wall then throws a pillar at him robocop is sent flying with it cyborg then launches right into robocop but robocop is able to get up cyborg jumps over the pillar though but then robocop punches cyborg and shoots him in the eye cyborg: ahh!!!!!!!!!! robocop then shoot some more at cyborg wounding him more but he is able to dodged with his super fast speed cyborg then goes full out rage mode on robocop and takes off some of his armor but then robocop pushes cyborg off as he is losing energy fast cyborg: gotta wait for my boom tube to charge robocop: come with me your under arrest cyborg: i gotta shake this guy fast with the cyborg throws at rock at robocop's visor making hims spark a bit as we see imaged of his son's birthday there it is revealed that he gave his son an autographed baseball kid: thanks dad your the best dad: anything for you champ it then sparks at cyborg has punched him cyborg then uppercuts robocop and then has some time to repair his armor but not much as robocop kicks cyborg offscreen then unleashed a blazing gun combo he then spins his gun and puts it in his leg robocop: you had your chance criminal scum just then he heard screaming robocop turned around but too late as cyborg punched him in the faceknocking his visor off revealing his human face cyborg: your a cyborg too? what the hell robocop then headbutted cyborg knocking off balance then shot him rapidly but still walking slow cyborg just grabbed one of robocop's arms cyborg: hate to do this but you left me no choice with that cyborg tore off robocop's right arm robocop: ahhh! cyborg then beat robocop with said arm like a bat giving robocop's human face a couple scratches as he bled robocop's left arm was torn offf cyborg then used both arms as he hit robocop back and forth he then threw them away as robocop kept head butting him then kicked him with his armless body robocop then bit him in the shoulder cyborg: you cheap bastard! robocop then called for something cyborg was confused but then was rammed by a mysterious car a police car cyborg; oh geez! a corrupt cop cyborg was surprised as robocop put his arm back on and started driving it as cyborg ran off as in fear cyborg: i'd buy that for a dollar robocop then arrived at a t shaped tower robocop was about to search it when all of a sudden cyborg came out in the t car throwing all the cars weapons at him robocop then shot his pistol from his leg and started shoot at cyborg cyborg: definitely would buy that for a dollar suddenly a beep came on he smiled as his boom tube was fully charged cyborg: finally with that cyborg carefully aimed his boomtube cyborg: carefully the car kept speeding up cyborg: carefully with that his target was in full view cyborg: now! with that cyborg aimed his boomtube at robocop's car and busted the tire causing it to explode causing him to spin out and like that robocop was sent plummeting to his doom as one more blast from cyborg made robocop exploded inro fiery cyborg: booyah i did it! Results *cyborg drives off while robocop's tombstone is seen* speedsy: holy shit! flyscratch: both competitors were in top form but cyborg was more faster and more stronger robocop is slow which also cyborg also had counters for robocop's arsenal speedsy: not only that but cyborg is far more advanced and can repair himself as well looks like robocop is scrap metal now flyscratch: the winner is cyborg Next time Next time on death battle https://youtu.be/eqJxJmb-Q4Y VS https://youtu.be/cEdM4iL3hK8 PO VS WRECK IT RALPH Category:What-If? Death Battles